Asking
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: He's asking the same question, but he know the answer already, I'll tell him again then maybe. it's alot better than it sounds Please r
1. Default Chapter

Asking  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own several manga, yes I own several pairs of socks, but now I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh. If we did own YGO it would be a lot different. So don't ask.  
  
This is dedicated to Aera-chan and to a friend of mine for getting over issues. Now it's my turn but that's later. Now on to the fic, enjoy.  
  
"What are you doing out here, your just standing there?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, just thinking about things and stuff, don't worry I'm fine." He rapped his arms around him, giving his body a little warmth before a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Are you worried about Mokuba don't worry he's fine. Besides he a man now and can take care of himself with out us there for him every second of the day." Replied a cool voice.  
  
"I know that it's just that sometimes i wonder if he's happy you know with Pegasus after all of what happened." came a slightly higher pitched voice.  
  
"He's fine, and he's really happy I know that. He probably wouldn't trade what he has now with that man for the world." The last was said in a chuckling voice.  
  
"Yeah i know that, he's happy he's content running Kaiba Corp. and being with the one he loves."  
  
A small smile graced his lips when he was through speaking.  
  
"You know I didn't really mean it, any of it and I'm sorry about it all. Are you sure your okay with it, with everything?" This all came in a whispered voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'm perfectly fine with it all. No worry's right, that's what you said."  
  
"Yeah, I know but you can't be fine. Just look at your cheeks they have icicles one them, you were crying weren't you. I'm really sorry I was being stupid. Please no more tears I'm not sure what to do, if there is anything I can do. I've tried everything please forgive me? I am so sorry." The voice was slowly losing its confidence.  
  
The other turned around in his lover's arm's looking him straight in the eyes. Ignoring the snow that began to fall from the sky and spoke softly but sincerely. "Look I'm fine with everything, I have no regrets what so ever. There is no need to apologize to me for anything is that understood. Unexpected things happen and this was one of them but we're okay now so please just let if drop. Let if drop like the snow flakes." His smile was sweet and tender.  
  
He quickly pulled his taller lover in for a quick kiss when the other bent his head down with a look of shame.  
  
"Look at me Kaiba Seto I'm fine with how everything is. And I have already forgiven you, I told you those years ago, I told you that I'm fine and okay with how things went and that nothing bothers me. You were never to blame and if you think you were then you were forgiven by everybody 13 anos ago."  
  
"I know but sometimes I still feel like it was my fault like I could have stopped it made it right."  
  
"It is right, this is right, we're right. I love you Seto Kaiba and no matter what some idiot does I will always love you."  
  
With a great sight he responded. "I love you to Jounochi Katsuya, zutto."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
With that both young lovers walked into the old run down mansion in the middle of nowhere that looked over Domino City. It had been 13 years but now they both felt forgiven.  
  
Only 5 days since Mokuba had come to say his finally goodbyes with his husband Pegasus J. Crawford. And now they both felt forgiven.  
  
Jou for not being able to say goodbye and say how happy he was for the younger or now older man. And Seto for not saying well looks to his once little brother and his old rival. Both for not being able to be there.  
  
They new that their deaths had weighed heavily on the ones the loved 13 years ago. Death's that had been only the fault of the one who had caused it. But hey at least they had been able to say good bye to their loved ones that day. It may have not been the right kind of good-bye but it was one, and in dreams they could always have a place. @$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
Owari  
  
Hope you enjoyed the fic please review.  
  
Y014: hikari go to sleep you have school tomorrow and onegai review so she will go to sleep. And please tell us if you would like a sequel or second chapter to this to explain a little. 


	2. Kaiba's POV

This wasn't supposed to have a 2nd chap but oh well hope you all like. R&R, we would like to know, its a bit confusing if you want will continue and in the next chap give and explanation. Kaiba is a bit OOC too.

Disclaimer: We don't own YGO but the plot line for this fic is ours. =============================================

I can feel the comforting feeling of his arms wrapped around me again. It's nice to know he's here with me and not in the arms of another. In all I suppose no I know it is greatly selfish to think that but it is only because I love him.

Honestly I don't know how I would have survived this time with out him here. He keeps me stable, calm, and realistic. With out him beside me for so long I would have started living in a memory, reliving events in my life over and over to make it seem real. I would have ignored the order of everything just for the sake of a false happiness. He's my anchor.

Today he came to say good-bye to us for the final time. He's come many time's before this staying for hours just to talk about life and how things have been. Love interests, broken heart, friends, both his are our own. At times he'll speak of the company but rarely I guess he sees not point in it. Speaking of things that will never concern us again. But today was different; today he said his finally good bye.

He didn't speak to us like he normally does, no, not this time. For once a guest, his husband of months, companied him. No words were said he stood in the middle of the entrance hall and smiled down the corridor, after wards he began wondering the house smiling before continuing along in his tour. When he was done he dragged his husband out behind him and they smiled at where we stood before turning around, hands clasped and walking away.

It was all very romantic and I guess it made me feel insignificant. I had that feeling of regret; fear and so much more flowed through me. He was saying good-bye to me and letting go, but I couldn't and still I can't. I don't' wanna lose him, I know he's in good hands, in the arms of his soul mate but I'm afraid that he will get hurt.

My lover knows me to well he's saying the right words calming me letting me become sure that things will be okay. I'll be able to let go soon but for now I'll hold on. I have to hold on to my baby brother for now, when I'm convinced he is okay I will let go.

Jou's arms are around me, now my feelings are changing. I feel guilty; it was my fault that caused all of this. If I were better, smarter, there more than things would have been okay. But now I always had to work, I had to be better at the wrong things smarter than my elders in every aspect. If I would have slowed down than maybe we would still be our happy little family. If I had been home sooner things would be fine.

Here they are those re assuring words of love and truth, he's telling me he's happy the way things are, and that both him and Mokuba are happy. They are both with the one's they love and will always care for. He forgive me for thirteen years ago, they both do. They don't even blame me, in all truth it wasn't my fault, but I wasn't there to protect them so it is my fault still they forgive me. I love my puppy.

The tears are trickling down my face; his words are comforting to me. He's leading me inside, he's just said he loves me and I know the truth of how much he does. We're settled in bed, the snow is beginning to fall outside, and the wind allows them to blow through the broken glass. It's cold but we don't shiver, a bonus when you're dead.

We will never age, or get cold or hot we will always be just as we were forty-eight hours before it happened. I still blame myself if I was here than it would have all been okay. We'll sleep together tonight but we wont need it, but we'll do it as routine. Everything is falling apart, decaying with the whether, soon it will all be gone but it won't matter. We'll live in the world the way it was before the fire, it'll be a memory but in it we will make new memories. We will know the world and be about to leave that memory it won't ensnare us. To us the world may change out side but in here it will always be the same and that makes up happy.

In this bed my arms are around his waist my face buried in his hair and I feel forgiven, I will always blame myself but I can let go for now. Tomorrow when the sun rises a new day will start and we will live in our dream together. Good-bye little brother, thank you koinu and I feel forgiven tomorrows dream will be better. Because it will no long be an illusion I will accept it all and he will stand beside me as we both accept out fate.

=============================================

Ja ne.


End file.
